


For Identity

by Light_Beyond_Nemesis



Series: The Struggle [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Because...well...I heart Markus, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Markus's exploration into humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Beyond_Nemesis/pseuds/Light_Beyond_Nemesis
Summary: Markus channels memories from his past during a time when life was sweeter and far less complicated.





	1. O^#NE*__O#NE__ONE

_System: Initializing…_

_Diagnostics: Operational with unknown anomalies._

Blink.

Blink. Blink.

Markus’s eyes opened fully, and he stared up at the vaulted ceiling of the room he’d been given by Carl in the huge mansion. The artist, who’d been wary of Markus when he first received him as a gift, had grown to love the android as a son and felt it was necessary to treat him as humanely as possible. This started by giving Markus his own quarters sometime ago. While androids didn’t require sleep like humans, Carl thought it best that Markus rest in a bed like any other person. And so, Markus agreed. Each night he put himself into a modified sleep mode that only shut down the higher calculations of his neural processor but kept him on alert to any sounds or smells in the house. In this way, he was pretty much the equivalent of a slumbering human being. He used his internal clock to wake up at a specified time each day.

Promptly at six a.m.

He sat up and scanned his room, which was simple enough. A dresser, shelves of books, television, cello and music stand by the windows with their heavy, drawn-back drapes. Nothing out of the ordinary. All was the same as it ever was.

Markus swung his legs over and pulled his shoes on. After a quick look in the mirror, he went down to the kitchen, made Carl’s breakfast, and set it on the dining room table like usual. Then he went to his owner’s room and woke him.

Carl grimaced and smacked his lips when Markus pulled back the curtains, letting morning luminance flood inside. “Gah, Markus. Do you _have_ to do that every day?”

Markus cut a slim smile, perhaps holding more empathy than it should being the smile of an android. He moved around the bed to the table and readied Carl’s injection. “Yes. You need the vitamin D, seeing as you’ve resigned to going outside as little as possible.”

“Still. Doesn’t mean you have to blind the hell out of me when I first wake up,” grumped Carl, though it was clear he wasn’t truly mad at the android. This kind of banter only drew them closer together, as well as chiseled Markus’s own humanity.

The android’s striking green eyes leveled on Carl. He smiled fully. “Nosferatu. That’s what I’ll call you from now on then.”

Carl grumbled, then chuckled. “You make jokes now, but don’t be surprised when you open those drapes one morning and I disintegrate into dust.”

“Oh, Carl.”

“C’mon, then. Let’s get this over with. I’m starving.” The old man held his arm out and let Markus administer the injection.

Once Markus helped him to the restroom to freshen up and got him dressed, they headed to the stairs. Sitting in his wheelchair, strapped to the track, Carl whirred below. Markus followed, falling in behind when the chair unlatched, pushing it for the dining room.

Carl yawned. “So, what’s scheduled for today?”

“It’s Tuesday, and that means Ashanti will be here between eleven and twelve.”

At this answer, Carl smiled, looking over his shoulder, slyness in his eyes. “I’ll bet you can’t wait.”

Markus’s brow furrowed faintly. “Whatever do you mean, Carl?”

“Oh, you know what I mean, son.”

Yes, Markus did, but he’d fight it anyway. “No, I’m afraid you’ll have to elaborate.”

Carl rolled his eyes, and his lips pursed. “You can try to lie to me, but I know you. You like her.”

Markus positioned Carl at the table, then went about uncovering the silver trays and dishes, setting the napkin and silverware. His temple LED flashed between pale blue and yellow, then remained yellow for a time. “I…don’t know what you’re talking about.”

_System: Anomalies queried…_

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.” Carl picked up his fork and cut into a sunny-side up egg. “We’ll play it your way for now.”

Markus stepped back and observed the man he knew as father. He wished he could eat and taste food. Carl always made it look so appetizing, to watch him devour it. Without going on further about Ashanti, Markus turned and went to the grand piano across the room. He played a random tune while Carl ate, pondering himself and the anomalies in his programming.

-^-

Ashanti Jordan operated so much like clockwork that Carl often thought of asking her if she was an android; she arrived two minutes after eleven. She was undoubtedly human, however, as there were moments where she fumbled over her words when talking with Markus, almost like he flustered her.

She visited the Manfred resident twice a week—Tuesday and Friday—to ascertain all of Carl’s medical equipment and stair-lift were calibrated correctly as well as to make sure nothing new had developed in his condition. Androids performed many jobs and tasks now that humans used to do, but the medical field was one place where human judgment and moderating was still needed. Androids were machines, and therefore only supposed to operate on logic, so it didn’t seem likely that a ‘droid would spot abnormalities where it was programmed to see otherwise. At least, that’s what humans thought.

Ashanti stood at the panel for Carl’s lift at the bottom of the stairs, bent over slightly to get a good look at something. The artist sat patiently in his chair nearby. Markus was directly behind the woman, back several feet to give her space. His eyes, however, roamed over her slowly, his mind calculating as it always did.

_Analyzing…_

_Ashanti Jordan, aged 25, medical technician._

These were things Markus already knew. What he could never get over was her smell and how soft her smooth brown skin looked. His head tilted just a tad, eyes starting at her ankles, roaming up the curve of her toned calves, the secretive, shallow divots at the backs of her knees. And then her skirt covered the rest from view. The shape of her bottom still shown clearly, though, as did her small waist beneath the knit top. All the way up to her densely curled hair.

Ashanti hummed lightly while she worked.

Markus’s gaze dropped back down to her butt, and he examined it for a moment, before those green eyes zipped sideward to Carl.

Carl grinned at him.

Markus pulled his eyes forward and decided to behave like a good little android.

Ashanti finally turned, her hazel vision meeting Markus’s, then shifting to Carl. “Everything looks to be in order, Mr. Manfred, though the speed seemed a little off. I recalibrated it into standards.”

“Sounds good to me,” Carl said. “Say, Markus was just about to make lunch. How about you stay, keep an old man and his android company for a little while?”

“Oh, well…” her eyes flew to Markus, who watched her expectantly, “…I wouldn’t want to put you through the trouble.”

The RK200 prototype provided a warm smile. “It would be no trouble at all. Please, stay.”

“Okay,” Ashanti said, a blush accompanying her smile. “Um, I need to run to the car for my phone. Be right back.”

She brushed by Markus, and he closed his eyes, dissecting the smell of her.

_Analyzing…_

_Lavender bath bomb. Body lotion. Coconut oil. Cream-based hair moisturizer. Deodorant._

Markus opened his eyes at the sound of the door shutting after her, only to see Carl watching him. “What?”

Carl lifted a brow, then shook his head. “Are you so stubborn and willing to cling to that machine part of yourself that you can’t see it?”

“See what, Carl?” He continued playing dumb.

“Good grief. She _likes_ you.”

“That’s absurd. I’m just an android.”

“You and I both know that’s not true. There’s much more to you than you’re willing to recognize. Anyway, she’s definitely into you, Markus.”

“Why…do you say that?” The android eyed him raptly, curious to understand.

“Seriously,” the artist chuffed and hacked a laugh, “how many med techs go around doing maintenance in low-heels and skirts? She gets dolled up for you. You recall how she wore the normal get-up when she first started coming, right? Within a week, she was coming by looking like she just came from a makeover session.”

“Hm…” Markus pondered it, then wondered why it had eluded him. “You’re right.”

“And I know you like her too. I see the way you look at her.”

Markus loosened a bit and smiled skeptically, arms crossing his chest. He stared down at the old man. “And how is that?”

“You know how. I don’t need to say it.”

“You mean…sexually.”

“Yes.”

“I’m an android. I don’t feel.”

“Lies. What you need to do is ask her out on a date. You’ve got to get in better with the opposite sex.”

“For your information, I—”

The front door clicked open and Ashanti reentered. She looked between Carl and Markus. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Oh, heavens no,” Carl smiled. “Why don’t you go on into the den and make yourself comfortable, we’ll be right there.”

“Okay…”

Markus waited until the wide den doors closed after her, then continued, “I encounter females many times when I run errands and perform tasks away from the house.”

“That’s not the same as interacting with someone. Ask her on a date, Markus.” The old artist smirked and rumbled, “At least one of us should be getting laid.”

Markus laughed and fell in behind the chair, starting it slowly for the den. “Sex isn’t something I’m familiar with. You know that.”

“So, you’re saying you’re incapable of pleasuring the little lady?” Carl teased.

Markus snorted in disapproval. “I’m quite capable of administering sexual pleasure. I’ve just…never done it before.”

“Well, then,” chimed Carl lowly, smiling around at him, “maybe it’s time you got your mechanical cherry popped. _Ask her on a date._ ”

Markus shook his head, laughing. “Maybe I will.”


	2. T^$W*O__T^WO__TWO

And he did. He asked Ashanti on that date after she and Carl finished lunch. The woman had been surprised by Markus’s sudden pursuit, batting flustered eyes at him, between him and Carl. But she accepted.

She agreed that Markus could come to her place that Friday evening.

-^-

1378 Applegate Lane.

Markus reached the apartment building in Ann Arbor around seven. Clutching a small bouquet of flowers, he stepped out of the auto-car, and it pulled off to go park itself until he called for it again. The android took a few moments to observe Ashanti’s neighborhood. Clean, well-kept, small details of graffiti, nice sidewalks and streets. Very upper-middle class. He liked it. In some ways it reminded Markus of Carl’s neighborhood. Palmer Woods: upscale, high-class, and comprised of older-looking redone Victorian Homes, such as Carl’s.

An android walking a St. Bernard passed by, and Markus stared after them. It was strange, the brief surge of sad anger that passed through him.

_Deduction: Humans are lazy and inferior. Androids should not be serving them._

Markus blinked a few times, the LED on his temple sputtering yellow and agitated. He grimaced, shaking his head. Standing there on the sidewalk, he performed a quick system diagnostic.

_Results: Unchanging. Unknown anomalies continue to impede normal operations._

_Query Anomalies…_

_Results: System cannot process._

_Query Anomalies!_

Markus fought with his programming, something buried deep within it. He had to know what the inconsistencies were. He’d been having them for months and hadn’t mentioned anything to Carl. Yet, the old man knew about the changes, the uncertainty plaguing Markus. Oh, yes, he knew.

_Results: Data fragments recovered from backup processing caches. Algorithms recovered in core software._

_Results: …#$^@...Program protocol RA9 ready to access. Access now?_

_No…_

Markus opened his eyes and saw a human couple studying him curiously. They’d been walking down the sidewalk and had come upon him, standing there, eyes closed, body still, while he had a silent conversation with himself.

“I don’t know, honey. Maybe it’s broken,” the man said.

“We should probably find out who it belongs to,” replied the woman.

Markus immediately softened, entering the state of complacent servitude that most humans found so comforting around androids. “There is no need for concern. I was accessing payment records for my owner’s utilities to ensure they were paid on time. I’ll just be on my way now. Have a nice evening.”

The couple watched him go up the sidewalk a short distance and press one of the buttons on an apartment panel, then they left. Markus spared them a glance. His quickly processing mind fixed on the results of his self-test.

Program protocol…

“R-A-9…” he said softly, the angles of his handsome brow dipping in concern.

He’d never heard of it, and he certainly wasn’t about to access now, not when he didn’t know how it would affect him. He would do it once he was alone. For now, he was going to enjoy his date with—

“Hello?” came a familiar female voice through the intercom.

—Ashanti.

“Good evening. It’s Markus.” He smiled at her image on the small screen beside the panel.

“Wow! So prompt. It’s barely after seven.”

“Am I too early?” His face bloomed in light worry.

“No, not at all. Come on up.”

A long buzz resounded, then the door unlocked.

Markus entered the building. It was older, built sometime in the last century, but it had been renovated for a cleaner, more modernized décor. He crossed a simple yet picturesque lobby to the two elevators that serviced the ten-story building. Markus stepped in a car, pushed ‘7’, and fiddled his mind around Protocol RA9 while he rode upward.

The doors slid apart, and he exited, taking a moment to read the markers on the walls. Ashanti’s place was to the right, followed by a left turn at the end of the hall. Apartment 707. Markus wrapped knuckles to her door.

Less than three seconds later, it swung open. Ashanti smiled broadly at him. “You look great.”

“Thanks. Carl suggested I wear something more fitting for the occasion.” He drew his eyes down over his attire. A deep sapphire button-down shirt, charcoal slacks, and suede dress-shoes. Simple _and_ stylish. Markus’s gaze settled on Ashanti, then roamed appreciatively over the sleek maroon garment that clung with utter perfection to her curves. “I like how that dress fits you.”

“Oh…” she blushed, grinned, and giggled. “Thank you.”

Ashanti had always been thrown off by Markus, since the day she walked into Carl’s home to service his equipment. There was something about the android she couldn’t pinpoint or explain. There were moments where it was very easy to believe he was a human, if not for the circular chip adorning his temple. Like just then, when he drank her in with his gorgeous green eyes and complimented her with a husky tint of flirtation on his voice.

The woman had grown warm and further amorous. She cleared her throat and stepped aside. “Please, come in.”

“I brought these for you,” Markus said once she closed the door, holding up the flowers.

“Thank you. They’re lovely.” Ashanti took the bouquet and sniffed it, then turned for the kitchen. “I’ll put them in some water.”

Markus watched after her, then allowed his vision to swing around her apartment. Open-concept. The dining area and living room blended smoothly together. Tall windows lined the outside wall. A hallway led off for two bedrooms and a bathroom. Photo prints of sceneries hung on the walls and smaller personal photos sat on shelves. Some of the frames were digital, causing several pictures to scroll, remaining visible for ten seconds at a time. He saw one of Ashanti and an older woman who looked a lot like her.

Overall, Markus found that he liked the place, as it was easy to see Ashanti more clearly through her décor preferences and tastes.

She came back and set the flower vase on the living room table. “Have a seat, Markus. You’re not on-duty here.”

“Yes, of course.” He lifted a smile, then moved around to sit on the couch.

Ashanti sat beside him, close enough that Markus felt the heat emanating from her. They remained in silence for a few moments, before Markus spoke.

“An image appeared of you and a woman with braided hair on the photo frame over there.” He gestured to the shelf. “Is that your mother?”

“Yes.” Ashanti nodded, and her face softened to think of mom, who she loved dearly.

“Does she live in the city?”

“She lives in Georgia with my brother.”

“I see.”

Sadness blanketed Ashanti’s features. “My dad died of lung cancer almost ten years ago. Dwayne—my brother—didn’t want our mother living alone, so he moved her in with him and his family. They also live in Georgia, so it wasn’t a big change for mama.”

Markus listened intently. He sighed after she finished. “I’m sorry about your father. I can tell you miss him lot.” The android took it a step further and reached to take her smaller hand in his, giving it a tender squeeze.

Ashanti’s eyes flew to his, and she caught her breath at the way he watched her. How was there so much _caring_ in his intense gaze? _How?_ He was just an android, right? No feelings, no empathy, no way to relate to grief, happiness, fear, love, or any other human emotion. But if that were true, why did he look so _alive_ then, so beautifully empathic?

The woman slipped her hand from his and lifted it to his cheek for a shy, uncertain caress. “Markus…”

“Yes?” He watched her expectantly.

“I—I need to check my alfredo sauce.”

Ashanti quickly withdrew, feeling frazzled, elated, sensual, and completely attracted to robotic man on her couch. Markus lifted a brow as she hurried off into the kitchen. He stood and followed, leaning to the wall, watching her stir away at something fragrant in a pot.

“Did I do something wrong, Ashanti?”

“No, of course not,” she replied softly over her shoulder, sending a delicate smile at him. “I just, um, didn’t want my sauce to burn. It’s a very good batch. Oh, I’m sorry, but I hope you don’t mind if I have a little dinner. I know you don’t eat and everything, but I am _starving_.”

Markus smiled, and soft chuckles followed. “No, it’s okay. I’m happy to sit and converse with you while you dine. I wish I could eat, because the sauce does smell enticing.”

Ashanti turned off the pot then faced him and laughed. She’d overlooked that androids did have keen olfactory sensor technology. “I think you’d like it. It’s a special recipe that I modified.” She reached for a glass of white wine and sipped.

The android advanced, his eyes adhered to hers. He stopped before her and peered into the sauce pan, inhaling. “Hm. Traditionally, alfredo sauce doesn’t include lemon juice, but I detect it in yours.”

Ashanti’s eyes widened some and she nodded, setting her glass down. “You guessed it. Just the littlest bit. It adds a refreshing tang to the dish.”

“And it cuts the cream a little, yes?”

“Yes! Wow! You know a lot about cooking. I’m impressed.”

Markus’s LED flickered. It was his version of blushing. That and the boyish quip of his lips. “While I was designed with several hundred recipes in my memory, I too like to modify things, try to surprise Carl sometimes.”

While he spoke, Ashanti had dropped fettucine noodles into boiling water. They’d be done in a few minutes. She faced him again, looking up into his eyes. She lifted a brow. “You _like_ to cook?” How odd that an android would ‘like’ anything. “What else do you _like_?”

Markus shrugged. “Reading, playing the piano, chess, or just holding conversations with Carl. I find that to be particularly enlightening. He’s somewhat funny, in a dry, sarcastic way.” He smiled, thinking of his father.

“I see,” Ashanti breathed, observing him, taking note of the casual way he’d answered, his mannerisms. If he didn’t have that glowing circle on his temple, she’d swear he was human. “Remarkable.”

They watched one another silently. Markus experienced something akin to stomach flutters, racked with anticipation. He sensed that she’d gotten almost ten centimeters closer, the way people did in those romantic movies he watched with Carl when they were about to kiss.

And then Ashanti cleared her throat, spun, and tended to the pasta.

Markus sighed.

Ten minutes later, he sat across the table from her, and they chatted and laughed, while she ate. He found Ashanti Jordan very stimulating, fascinating. He learned that she attended the University of Michigan, where she majored in biology. Afterwards, she took technical classes to obtain certifications that allowed her to get the job she currently had. He also discovered she liked red, had a fear of heights, and wanted to get a puppy someday. Markus had spoken a little of himself, not there was much to tell. He cared for Carl and kept him company. Most of his time was spent in the house, if he wasn’t running errands. Typical life of an android.

Half hour later, Ashanti finished her wine and pasta, patting her lips with a napkin.

Instinctually, Markus rose from the table and reached to collect her plate.

“Hey, don’t…” she said, hand resting on his. “You don’t work for me, Markus. You’re a guest in my home, my date. Just leave the dishes. I’ll get them later.” As Ashanti spoke, she moved from her seat and took his hand, leading him back into the living room.

Markus’s anticipation soared again. “What do we do now?”

She stared at him, smiling. “Do you know how to dance?”

At that, Markus perked. He stepped back and instantly loosened, his body rolling, arms and legs swiveling to a beat only he could hear apparently.

Ashanti burst into giggles, bending over some. “The Robot! Really!”

He stopped and hoisted a smooth smile, glad that he could make her laugh. Carl said women like a funny man. “It’s a fitting dance, don’t you think, considering what I am? However, I know several kinds of dances, encompassing multiple styles and techniques. I taught myself.”

“I see.” Ashanti pulled in close, arms going around his neck. “And how do you fair with slow-dancing?”

“Oh…well…” Yellow-blue-yellow. Yellow. Flicker, flicker, sputter went his LED, “…I’ve seen it in movies with Carl. It seems easy enough.”

“Good. Alexa, playlist number two,” Ashanti spoke out into the room.

A few moments later, a song started through the apartment’s speaker system. Low and pleasant, a song by K.D. Lang. Ashanti’s hazel eyes met Markus’s green ones, and she began to sway against him, starting their dance. He was quick to adapt, moving in time with her, his hands at her waist. As the song escalated, she fell more into him, letting him lead, her face tucking upward into his neck, nuzzling his jaw, which had a thin yet pleasant brush of beard. He was warm and smelled good too. Her eyes flew open at the hard lump that formed in his pants, and she leaned back to look up at him.

There was clear fire in Markus’s gaze.

Before she could stop herself, unable to really help it, Ashanti pressed her lips to his, and her hands went up around his neck again, cradling his head. Markus, new to it all but not unfamiliar with what it entailed, followed her lead. He moaned, returning the kiss with sparks and fervor. He tightened his embrace and lifted her enough from the floor so that her feet dangled, taking her to the couch.

Ashanti welcomed every moment. She had dreamed of this since laying eyes on the mechanical man. She laid back and let him drape his body over hers, her hands gripping at the sinewy muscles in his arms and shoulders. She grabbed his ass and pulled him close, enjoying the friction of his hardness against her.

Markus’s LED sputtered softly, rhythmically, a sign that his neural net was steadily processing every second of the experience, which he was thoroughly enjoying. He thrusted against her and kissed her neck, a hand gripping firmly to her thigh. The android was thrown and confused when Ashanti suddenly stopped him.

“What’s wrong?” Worry fell over him. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No. Definitely not. You’re great. No, it’s not that, Markus. I just…well…I feel like I’m taking advantage of you.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know. It’s just, there are people who go to places to have sex with androids and demean and mistreat them, and some people even buy them for those reasons.” She shook her head, prepared to push him off. “I don’t want to be seen like _them_. I can’t do this. I _won’t_ make you do this.”

Markus started by drawing a finger along her cheek. He smiled tenderly once he saw she calmed down. “Firstly, you’re not making me do anything. I want to do this, Ashanti. I have enabled _all_ ”—his eyes flicked down between them to his groin—“of my sensors to further pleasure you and to enjoy these sensations as well. You fascinate me. I really like you, and I want to have sex with you. Badly.”

“Markus…” she sighed, smiling.

“Secondly, you’re not like those people you mentioned, the ones who harm androids out of some sick need to inflict pain. You’re not. You’re kind and generous, and I want to give you pleasure. Okay?”

“Okay.” She didn’t try fighting it any further. The man—yes, he was a man, mechanical or otherwise—had spoken his piece and pretty much said he was hard and ready for action. So, who was she to deny either of them?

Markus found himself entangled between her legs, which she wrapped around him a moment, locking her arms around his torso. Ashanti grinned and nudged him gently. He sat up, looking mildly confused, and she stood from the couch, slowly shimmying her panties down, tossing the lacy black things aside.

Ashanti leaned in and straddled him, one hand rubbing the thick throb in his pants.

“Mm.” Markus growled. Perhaps, he had adjusted his sensory array to high. Or maybe it was supposed to be that intense. He was enjoying it, either way. The LED flickered away on his temple.

She made short work of the buttons on his shirt, pushing the material aside to reveal his toned chest. They engaged in a heat-frenzied kiss, Markus completely and happily immersed in her smell and the softness of her form against him. His hands roamed to pull her dress up until her naked ass was revealed, and he clamped to it.

Ashanti was so wet, all she wanted more than anything at that moment was to have Markus inside her, filling her up with his hot girth. She started to undo his pants.

Then, someone banged on the door.

“ _Ashanti, you in there? I know you’re in there. I can hear the music. Open up!_ ”

Breathing hard, she hopped off Markus and pulled her dress back down. “God, what is he doing here? How'd he even get past the door downstairs?” she hissed.

“Who is that?” Annoyance shrouded Markus’s features. He was angry at being interrupted.

“Ryan. My ex. He still thinks we have a chance at getting back together, though I’ve told him more than once it’s not going to happen. I’m so sorry. Give me a moment to get rid of him.”

Making sure she was presentable, Ashanti moved to the door, and Markus stood up.

She opened it just a crack. “What do you want, Ryan?”

Ryan McCreary ran a tattooed hand over his sandy blonde hair and sent a somewhat sly grin at her. “Hey, babe. Let me in, huh?” His eyes narrowed. “What you all dolled up for anyway?”

“Just go away. We’re done. We’ve _been_ done. You’re not coming in.”

He frowned thickly, then jerked forward, shoving his way inside, slamming the door after him. “Bitch, when I say let me in, _let me in_ , got it?”

“Ryan, get out of here!”

Ryan’s gaze moved past her to where Markus stood just a few feet away glaring at him. “Well, what the hell is this? You have an _android_ up in here? So, you break it off with me so you can go get one of these plastic assholes? Seriously, Ash!” The man howled with dark laughter.

Markus stepped forward. “You need to leave. Now.”

“Oh, do I?” Ryan taunted. His eyes dropped to examine the android, shirt open, half-flaccid hard-on in his pants. “You need to go stand in a corner and power-down and let humans handle _real people_ business. Get the fuck out of my face.”

The man pushed Markus.

“Ryan, stop! Get out of my apartment!”

“Shut up, bitch.” Ryan made to swing at her, but Markus’s arm shot out, and he firmly locked fingers to the man’s forearm. “What the hell! Lemme go!”

“I said—” Markus’s other hand gripped the front of Ryan’s leather jacket and he lifted him, walking him to the front door, which he opened, then tossed the man into the hall. “—you need to leave. If you don’t, I’ll notify the authorities.”

Markus stepped back, shut the door, and locked it.

Ryan banged on the door one good time. “This isn’t over, Ashanti! I know you want me back!”

Heavy steps ebbed off down the hall as the man made his exit.

Markus faced Ashanti, and she threw herself into his arms, crying. “I’m so sorry, Markus.”

“Shh. It’s alright now.” He led her to the couch, hugging an arm around her.

She sniffled. “He’s so diluted! Won’t take no for an answer. I broke up with him two months ago, but he still keeps trying to come back.” She shook her head. “He seemed so nice to begin with, really sweet. Then, one evening that infamous Irish temper came out, and he hit me. I knew then that I had to get away from him, and he only got more hateful when I broke it off.”

Markus silently rubbed her shoulders, listening. “Would you like me to stay the night, in case he comes back? I’m sure Carl wouldn’t mind. He has a rental android there now.”

“No, you don’t have to do that, Markus. I’ll be fine. But…” she nuzzled his chin, “…if you could stay just a little while longer, that would be nice. Just…hold me.”

“Whatever you need, Ashanti.”

And so, Markus stayed another hour, calming and settling her, before he fixed his clothing, bid her goodnight, and headed home to Carl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The Consequences of Falling” by K.D. Lang: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQ78NdBnnIQ


End file.
